Ain't Easy in the Big Easy
by Ladysunshine6
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, along with Sam's twin sister, Caitlyn, stumble across a case in New Orleans. The problem is...there are no connections to the murders. What supernatural being could be behind all of this? But during the hunt, Caitlyn finds out things aren't always what they seem. Rated M for smut, torture scene, language. (Sisfic) AU/season 5 (After 5x18 & Possible OC/OC).
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, Everybody. I first joined fanfiction around the summer of this year, but this is my first fanfic story. The summary of the story might not be great, but the story is well worth it. I love the atmosphere of New Orleans, and I thought it would be interesting to set my story there. I hope that you all enjoy my story!**

**I would like to thank ****_Loosing Myself in Love_**** for all the assistance and support for my story. Her story, ****Rescue Me****, is really amazing. She just finished her story of season 1, and she has recently posted her story of season 2, ****Promise Me****.**

**I know that writers have written about Sam or Dean having a twin sibling or used this name already, but this Caitlyn Winchester is my original. I would like to thank all the writers who are inspiring me to create my very first story.**

****Rated M for sexual content, some smut, torture scenes, and language.** **

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters or story plots from the show. I own Caitlyn Marie Winchester among other OC characters, who will be identified later on in the chapters.**

**Please Read and Review. I would love to hear what you have to say. If you enjoy what you read, please add to your favorites and follow the story to know what happens next.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: So this is an introduction of Caitlyn Winchester to you fabulous readers. I just wanted everybody to have a good idea on what she looks like. Please read and review on what you think of it so far. If there is something that needs changing, please let me know so I can make the changes.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or their story plots, except for Caitlyn and my own original storyline.**

Caitlyn Winchester is Sam's twin sister, and Dean Winchester's baby sister. She is just about 10 minutes younger than Sam is (which annoys the hell out of her whenever it was mentioned). She, along with her twin, was 6 months old when their mother, Mary Winchester, was killed by the yellow-eyed demon. Sam and Dean have been particularly protective of Caitlyn ever since that day, especially Dean, since he was the one who carried her out of the fire, while their father carried Sam out of the house. Sam cares about his twin's happiness a little more than Dean expresses. Dean makes her laugh, but Sam cares about how Caitlyn feels and hopes that she can fall in love like he once did. These three care about each other something awful. Caitlyn tries to help out sometimes, but her brothers refuse the help on tough cases since they don't want her getting hurt.

Caitlyn Winchester is not what you call a girly-girl like some of Dean's one night stands. She was a good 5'3", which is a shrimp compared to her brothers. She was of average weight too, but very built and strong for a girl her size. She has medium length chocolate brown hair, and whenever the sun shines on her hair, there is a hint of blonde. Her eyes are just as green as Dean's. Dean swears that sometimes when he looks at her, he sees their mother. Of course their mom was a hunter back in the day, but there was this beautiful spirit Mary had that can light up a room. It makes Dean proud to be a Winchester and a big brother. Sam loves how Caitlyn can cheer him up in the worst of times, especially after his girlfriend, Jess, was killed the same way Mary was. She was always that shoulder to cry on whenever he or her eldest brother needed someone to talk to if the other wasn't around.

Caitlyn was very sensitive when it comes to her brothers. What she hates the most is when either one or both of the boys are hurt. She has seen Dean flatline after the car accident they were all in with their father. She still has nightmares of the doctors shocking her brother's heart to get it to beat again. Plus, watching her father die; then, watching Sam get stabbed by a crazy kid from the army. But the worst of all of those encounters was when Dean was being ripped to shreds by hellhounds. It was as if the life was sucked of out her after they buried him. She was even worried when Alistair beat the crap out of Dean after Dean tortured him.

She cares about her brothers so much, but what has happened to them she has not spoken about it to anyone, not even Bobby.

**A/N: Well...what do you think? Should I keep going?**

**What did everybody think of the season 10 premiere? I think it has promise, and I would like to see Dean cured. If not this season, then I hope the next. And the only way for a season 11 to happen is if we keep watching. It is just like Jensen Ackles said in the Retrospective special on Monday night, "If the fans keep fighting, then we'll keep fighting." Plus, I would like to see a good ol' fashion Winchester hug.**

**Please read and review, and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Author's note: Thank you ****_Loosing Myself in Love _****for all the ideas and thoughts. Also, a thank you to ****_LorettyLauren93_**** for reviewing. I hope you all liked the second episode this season. Next week's preview looks really good. If nothing is solved about Dean, then my heart will officially break. I need a season 11 so everybody keep on watching this season.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Winchesters, any canon characters, or story plots from the series. I do own Caitlyn Marie Winchester, other OCs, and original story plots.  
>**********************************************************************************************************************<strong>

Caitlyn's POV

My brothers and I were driving through a small parish in Louisiana; it is our first case since Adam was taken by Michael to be his vessel. This parish didn't have a lot of folks since Hurricane Katrina, and it was a current ghost town. There were some rundown houses that had either not been rebuilt or were completely forgotten by the owners. I have heard so many things about this fine city, and to drive through a city that was once full of life, is now just as dead as the things we have been chasing all of our lives. Dean was focusing on the road, while Sam was reading the paper about the recent deaths. I thought I could get some sleep in the back of the Impala, but no more than ten minutes after closing my eyes, I had to relive one of the most painful moments in my life:

_September 2006_

_We were all in Dean's hospital room after he woke up from his coma after the accident. Watching my eldest brother practically slip away from me was just a pain, and making a miraculous recovery has made me mentally exhausted. Dad just walked out of the room, when I called out to him, "Dad, what's going on? What are you telling me?"_

_John looked at me with such admiration as he cupped his hands on my face. His eyes just glistened with love and pride, which I found very rare in a man like my father, John Winchester._

_"__Kitty cat, I remember when you and Sam were both born. Sam came out fine, but the doctors couldn't get you out. Ten minutes later, they got you out and put you in an incubator. The docs said that it didn't look good. But your mom and I didn't give up hope; and then the next couple of days, you were improving. I knew from that moment, you were a fighter. And now I see what a fine young woman you grew up to be…" John stopped to collect himself. I felt that my heart began to race, which scared me because he never said these things unless if something was wrong. I almost lost my brother, what else could go wrong?_

_"I am so proud of you, Caitlyn Marie Winchester. I don't want you to forget it. I love you so much." He bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Take care of your brothers for me."_

_"__I will, but daddy you're scaring me." I said, voice trembling. My nerves were making my stomach very upset._

_"__Like I just told your brother, don't be, sweetheart." He said, and he kissed my forehead one more time, and walked away leaving me looking down at the ground, stunned. I came back down to reality when a loud thud was heard. I slowly walked to the room where the sound came from, looked in the room, and I came up to the room where the body of my father was found lying on the ground._

_"__DAAAADDY" I screamed and ran to his side screaming for help, and then I saw Sam come up to them.  
>***************************************************************************************************************<em>

I woke up in a rush. My breathing became faster, and Sam looked at me with those worried, brown eyes "You okay, kitty cat?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all" I answered as calmly as I could. "What are you talking about?"

Sam handed me the newspaper, and said "Three bodies discovered in the French Quarter. All of them have no connections with one another. But the stranger thing is that the victims were killed one week apart from one another." stated Sam. Dean just kept driving without a single word coming out of his mouth.

"What doesn't make any sense is that all the people who have died have no connections" says I, puzzled. "I talked to a friend of mine who works in the hospital where the bodies were taken. And he said that while doing the autopsies, all the victims seemed to be perfectly healthy at the time of their deaths."

"That is something worth looking into, right Dean?" I asked Dean as I pulled up from her seat to be head level with her brothers. Dean's only response was silence. Caitlyn and Sam looked at each other with concern. I really hated it when Dean was silent for a certain amount of time. I felt so helpless at that moment that I couldn't comfort any of my brothers when they have comforted me.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay? You barely spoken since Adam…"

"I'm fine, kiddo. Just don't talk about Adam."

I nodded as I plopped back down in my seat, and kept quiet until they checked into the hotel.

As soon as we reached our hotel room, I dropped my bag on the couch.

Sam shook his head as he dropped his bag onto the bed, "Why do you always sleep on the couch?"

"Because I'm small enough to fit on it. You two, however, are gigantic. I don't want you guys to have sore legs when something is chasing your ass." I stated with the utmost honesty.

Dean shook his head in amusement, "I remember when you were little. Dad got you your first sleeping bag, and you just crunched up inside it like a little bug. It was as if you made a cocoon for yourself."

"Yeah, and you almost stepped on her. Also, you would hide inside it, and if Dean or I found you, you would just wiggle inside it and you would look like a little worm." Added Sam. Dean chuckled at that memory. I heard the laugh come out of Dean, and there it was... a sincere smile I just had to smile.

As soon as Dean caught his breath, he saw me smile at him, and he furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just good to see you laugh again, Dean". I always liked to see Dean smile, even though it's for a little while. After all the crap we have just went through, it was a nice change of pace. Dean walked over to me, and pulled me into a warm hug. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I hugged my brother back.

"I'm sorry, kitty cat," whispered Dean, "You know me."

I simply nodded against his chest, and gave him a humble smile. Sam looked on at this moment before he hit the showers.

I heard my stomach growl, and then I realized that we haven't really eaten for the majority of the afternoon. "Sam, before you go in there, do you want pizza? Or rabbit food?" I asked. Sam rolled his eyes at my smart ass comment, but chuckled. I sometimes say similar phrases that Dean would, but Dean's comments are more annoying.

After dinner, we were down for the night. I was on the couch laying on my back tossing and turning. I could feel the sweat coming down her face. I couldn't feel any cold spots from the sheets and the room was cool enough, but I felt like I was on fire.

"No, Dean" I moaned.

_May 2008_

Sic _em, boy" said Lillith._

_Sam and I looked at Dean with pure terror on our faces. The double-doors busted open, and I could hear the hellhound run into the room, and yanked him off the table by his leg. Dean started to scream as the monster started to rip him up. I have never heard Dean scream like that in my life. The bitch was laughing as my brother was dying right in front of me again. _You son of a bitch_, I thought, _you just had to be a macho man and sell your soul.

_"__DEAN! NOO! LET HIM GO, YOU BITCH!" Caitlyn screamed at the white-eyed demon chuckling at the scene unraveling. _

_Dean's cries were so painful to my ears that it was tearing my heart out of her chest. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I saw his blood and guts come flying out of him. Sam and I tried to break free from Lillith's grip, but I couldn't. The only thing that I could do was watch Dean getting killed._

_"__NO. STOP IT! STOP!" cried out Sam as he struggled to get to Dean. The final blow really got to him. "NOOOOOO!"  
><em>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I jolted up and ran outside the room. I didn't even notice the loud sound of someone falling out of their bed.

I ran outside and held onto the rusty rail. I gripped around the rail until I saw that my knuckles were turning white. I started to hyperventilate as I was trying to get the image of Dean's body torn up out of my head. Suddenly, with no time to react, I felt strong arms come around me and gripped me so tight I couldn't break free. I tried to break free, and then I saw Dean looking down at me with worry in his green eyes. I looked over and saw my twin, with his puppy dog eyes, was by the doorway watching me fall apart as my breaths were getting faster and shorter.

"It's okay, Caitlyn. I gotcha." He cooed as he lower me to the ground. "Just breathe. Come on, slow and deep." Dean continued coaching me as his grip tightened around me. The tighter the grip, the better chances I have maybe calming down.

I tried to take a deep breath, but all that came out of me was a violent cough. Dean started to stroke my hair out of my face. "You're safe, kitty cat. Just breathe." he whispered to her, soothingly. My breathing started to become slow and steady. I faintly heard the other motel doors open, and guests were surrounding us with them shouting numerous things.

"Is she alright?"

"Someone shut her up! I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Get the manager."

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and faintly looked at Dean trying to get me pass the mob. Through my blurry vision, I saw Sam heading towards the crowd that was moving toward us, and came out and stated, "Everybody step back. We're taking care of the situation." Dean was moving towards our motel room so. I felt sweat forming on my forehead, and I felt jittery as the images of my nightmare was slowly making its way out of my mind. It was absolutely draining.

"She is disturbing my sleep." Said an angry gentleman, "If you don't shut her up, I will." As he moved towards me and Dean, he shielded me from the man with a killer look in his eyes.

"Hey," my twin shouted as he moved forward and flashed his fake badge to the crowd. "As I said, we're taking care of it." He told the man, who went wide-eyed as the badge was in his face. "Now everyone go back in their rooms. GO!"

And with that, everyone turned and headed back into their rooms. Sam waited until everyone was out of sight before he moved towards me and Dean.

"How is she?" asked Sam, concerned.

"She's burning up," replied Dean, worried. He place one arm around my back and the other underneath her legs. He carried me back inside our room, and placed me down on his bed. "Sammy, go get a cool face cloth." He said as he wiped the stray hair sticking to my face. My eyes were closed from the exhaustion.

I heard the sound of Sam's big feet heading towards the bathroom. The images of Dean lying still with his guts ripped out started the whole thing again. I tried to run, but Dean grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me down. His tight grip usually gave me bruises. I felt something cool being placed on my face, and I knew Sam came back with the wet rag. He started dabbing my face with the cloth. The cool sensation of the moisture of the rag started to calm me down. Then, I felt peace.

"Caitlyn, open your eyes." Dean pleaded. I started to stir and my eyes fluttered open. I moan like a little baby would as if it just woke up. My moan was so soft it took Sam and Dean back to when she wasn't feeling good when she was young.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, looking at my worried brothers.

Dean displayed a relieved smile as he seemed that everything was alright. "You scared the crap out of us, kiddo."

"You can start by telling us what happened, Caitlyn." Said Sam.

I shifted around uncomfortably with worry all over my face. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"It must have been some nightmare." Said Dean, still wiping my forehead with the cloth. "What happened, did you get caught naked in one of those Miss America dresses?" he chuckled hoping to get a laugh out of me.

"No, it was you being torn to shreds."

"By the hellhounds?" Dean asked with worry. I gave her brother a nod. Dean turned to look at his brother with concern. Dean turned back to me and pulled me up to him and held me tightly, and said "Caitlyn, it's okay now. It was just a nightmare."

"But it wasn't a nightmare; it was very real. It still is." my voice cracked. Dean rocked me softly in hope that I won't panic and run off again. He kissed the side of my head as I cried softly.

Sam sat right next to us and rubbed my back. Dean looked at Sam and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, and Sam looked back at his brother and he tried to get that image out of his head as well as he remembered holding him in his arms. Dean passed me over to Sam, and I felt him get off of the bed and walked to the window. Sam cradled me as he watched Dean look out the window with his fist to his mouth. Sam placed his palm on my forehead, and sighed in relief that my slight fever broke. He picked me up and moved me back to the sofa. Sam was tucking me in ever so slightly, and saw Dean's reflection through the window and saw a single tears slide down his face. Without a word, Sam went back to bed.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. Please be kind and read and review. You can leave a review or PM what you have to say. I would love to hear of what you all think of my story.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! I hope everyone will be safe and have a great time.**

**I hope you all are still watching ****_Supernatural_****. I would like to see another season of "my guys". I also know that the 200th episode is just around the corner, and I have heard through the grapevine that people are having doubts. Please have faith in the writers. There may be good story plots later on. So my only request is that you keep watching the show. If you know people that watch the show, please tell them to keep watching.**

**I also want to apologize for the late update; my personal life is just getting crazy. I hope you all like this update.**

**I would also like to thank, ****_Loosing Myself in Love_**** for assisting with my first story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ****_Supernatural_****, that is all Kripke's doing. I do own Caitlyn Winchester and this OC character in this chapter. **

**Picture the actor Sean Faris as him. I know he was in "Bloodlines" from season 9 as Julian, but I thought he would be amazing as Christopher.**

**I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review!**

The next day, we were inside the morgue looking into the latest victim of the murder.

The mortician pulled back the sheet revealing the body. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Jamie Washington, victim number four. Bruises around her wrists indicating she was tied, contusions along her face, just like the others. I also found this along her forearm." The woman pointed to a small 'V' on the outside of her wrist. "The poor girl was branded like a cow on a Texas ranch."

Dean looked at Sam for an answer, but Sam was just as baffled as he was. I looked at the mortician, "Can you a give us a minute, please?"

"Sure, just let me know if you need anything." He stated as turn to leave the room. As soon as the door closed, they can have a real conversation.

Dean held the girl's wrist as he pointed to the scar, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I have never seen anything like this before." Said Sam. I took out my phone and called maybe the one person that was reachable who could help them.

"Hey Bobby, it's Caitlyn."

"_Yeah, I know it's you hun, I know about caller I.D. I ain't dead yet_."

I said with a smile, "Yeah, Bobby. Listen, we just arrived in the morgue. However, there is a 'V' shaped scar outside the victim's wrist. I'm sending a photo to you right now. Can you call us back as soon as you know anything, please?"

"_Sure, hun_."

"Thanks."

"_Now take care of the giant idjits for me, would ya_?"

"Like I always do." I hung up the phone, and headed back to Sam and Dean. "I'm sending this to Bobby, and maybe he can look into it."

"Good. Now that that's over, let's get something to eat." Dean stated as he was heading towards the door. He noticed me rubbing her eyes. "Hey, you okay? I mean you feel good right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You still feel feverish?" Sam asked as he placed his palm on my forehead. I smacked it away quickly before his giant hand smothered my face.

"No, not really." I answered rather quickly, "I'll go order the food. I'll see you later."  
>***********************************************************************************************<p>

I was sitting at the bar listening to the jazz music playing while waiting for my to-go order to be ready when my phone buzzed in my front jean pocket. I saw that I had a text message from Bobby, and it read:

_No Clue_.

I lowered my head in disappointment, but it is what it is. I figured that me and my brothers will find out the hard way. Oh joy.

"Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?" asked a Southern voice.

I looked up and saw a cute bartender with brown hair that was the length of Sam's hair smiling right at me. His chocolate brown eyes looked into mine with interest.

I smiled back and asked "Isn't it against the rules that you shouldn't buy your customers drinks?"

"Not in 3...2...1, would you look at that, my shift's over. Now, about that drink."

I let out a chuckle at this guy's attempt to get me a drink.

_Wow_, I thought, _this guy must be very desperate. He is kinda cute though. One drink wouldn't kill me, but Dean will._

"You see there is this rule that we have in the bar."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"If a bartender sees a pretty girl after their shift, they are supposed to kiss them."

I felt her eyebrows rise up in amusement adding a chuckle.

"I thought that a pretty girl, such as me," I said as he chuckled at my statement, "should accept a flower, not a drink, before a kiss. At least that is what I heard is done during Mardi Gras parades."

And out of nowhere, this guy pulled out a beautiful white rose. I was in awe of such a flower as the one that was presented to me.

"You mean like this one right here?"

I couldn't stop looking at the rose, and thought how perfect it looked; perfect size petals, perfect shade of green for the stem and leaves, and it opened in perfect symmetry. I looked at this guy and then at the rose, and I took it from him. I smelled the fragrance, and it smelt so heavenly.

_I have heard at love at first sight, _I thought, _but this is crazy. I wonder if this is what it felt like to flirt. Sam and Dean would always make sure to keep me away from guys as if it were some kind of child, but I am young woman now._

The guy cupped my cheek as to which made my heart flutter inside my chest, and leaned forward to kiss me. The kiss was long, but a sweet kiss.

We parted, and slightly gasped for air.

"Wow" said the guy, breathless.

"Right back at ya" I said, breathless.

"Do you have a name that goes with those sweet lips?"

"Caitlyn," I said, "and does my mysterious kisser have a name?"

"Christopher."

"Hey, sweetheart; our food is here." Said a familiar deep voice came from behind me. I felt someone's hands squeezing my shoulders. I turned, and saw Dean right behind me giving Christopher one of his famous Dean Winchester glares. The glare that told anybody "if you mess if my siblings, I'm gonna kill ya" glare.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlyn." Said Christopher, taking a hint. He turned, and walked away.

I bobbed her head down, and looked at my brother annoyed. "You know, Dean, you and Sammy are not the only ones that can have flings while we work." I saw Christopher leaving the restaurant. "he can be mine."

"Oh, hell no!"

"And you acting like my personal bouncer its getting very annoying."

"It's called being a big brother. End of story." Said Dean, finalizing the discussion.

And like that, Dean grabbed our bag of food, and left.

Back at the motel room, I got our food out of the bag, and Dean looked at his order with confusion, and it wasn't a burger.

"Caitlyn, what the hell is this?" asked Dean.

"It's a shrimp po-boy; the best in the city." I looked at Dean, who was studying it as if the sandwich was a bowl of salad. "You know, Dean, you should broaden your horizons when it comes to food." I told him, as Sam looked on snickering at the conversation.

"I need real food; this is…this is…weird."

"No weirder than Sam's salads." I defended my choice of words by backstabbing my twin, under my breath. Sam's smile faded as his eating choices were mentioned.

After a few minutes, Dean changed the subject.

"Do you know what our baby sister did while she was waiting for our food?" asked Dean, waving his po-boy at me. Sam was curious as to what he was talking about.

"Caitlyn kissed some random guy at the bar!"

Sam raised his eyebrows at me, and then back at his brother.

"I guess she takes after her eldest brother."

"Shut up, Sam" barked Dean while I snickered in agreement.

I went to wash my hands and looked in the mirror. I saw Dean taking a bite out of his sandwich, and another as he savored the moment. I smiled to herself in success.

************************************************************************************************************************************

I was looking at the photographs of the young women while my brothers turned in for the night. I insisted sleeping on the couch again since Dean never really got enough sleep because of my episode from last night. I yawned and figured it was time for me to get some sleep as well. Before I went to the couch, I went over to Dean.

_Finally, he is getting some sleep, _I thought, _he looks more relaxed than what he had to deal with these past several weeks: Bobby being paralyzed, losing Ellen and Jo, Joshua's harsh words about God, and losing Adam. I just hope he sleeps all night._ I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead as if our mom was still alive.

"Goodnight, Dean" I whispered to Dean giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Next, I walked over to Sam and brushed some of his long hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead before I retired to the couch for the night.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Dean's POV

In the middle of the night, I suddenly woke up. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead, and I realized that I was in my motel room with my younger siblings.

I still couldn't get the events that took place last night. I knew that Caitlyn was having difficulties sleeping, even after we went to get Sam from Stanford. It just pains me to see her in pain. She deserves so much better than this life. I just hope that after this apocalypse shit will be over soon.

I saw Caitlyn curled up under the blankets, and I chuckled to myself. She looked like a little kid again when she was crunched up like a bug. I felt bad because she has never been in a comfy bed in a long time.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Caitlyn's POV

The sun was shining through the blinds making me stir. I didn't want to wake up, which was strange for sleeping on the couch. For all the times that I sleep on couches, I cannot recall it comfortable. As I turned, I landed on a smooth, cool surface. I opened my eyes, and found myself covered with a comforter and thin sheets that were cool to the touch of my skin.

_How did I get here_, I thought, _I don't remember moving over onto the bed_.

I looked around, and saw the unexpected. I saw Dean sleeping on the couch. A smile grew on my face as I watched my eldest brother cramped up on a vintage couch. He gave up the bed for me so that I could have a good night's sleep. I definitely owe him a big apple pie after this moment.

**Author's Note: Well, peeps, what did you think of Christopher? I promise this chapter won't be the last that he is in. If you have anything that you want to see in my story, please PM me or review. I can't wait to hear what you all think of my story. Please, please, please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay, everybody! I had writer's block for a bit. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. The 200th episode airs momentarily. I hope you are all excited. Please be sure to keep watching because I would love to see a season 11 in the future. I would like to thank ****_LorettyLauren93_**** and ****_Loosing Myself in Love_**** for the amazing support for my story. You guys are so amazing and talented in writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, story plots, or anything related to Supernatural. I do own Caitlyn Marie Winchester. I also do not own ****_What a Wonderful World_****, for that goes to Louis Armstrong.**

**Here is the next chapter in my exciting story.**

The French Quarter was full of life that day with tourist, jazz music, and the smell of Cajun spices. My brothers and I were sitting in Café Du Monde looking over the photos again while eating some soft beignets. Bobby told me that he when he went hunting with Rufus, that he went to get some beignets, and I am so glad he told me about them. I noticed that Dean had some powdered sugar all over his mouth. No matter how many times Sam and I told him to wipe his mouth, he would simply ignore us.

I took a sip from my glass of milk and said "I looked over the photos again last night, and it baffles me that these women are so healthy, and they had to die at a young age."

"Did you find any connections with them?" asked Sam as he took a sip of his Café au leit.

As I took a bite out of a beignet, I started to savor the fluffy pastry as the powdered sugar was getting stuck to the roof of my mouth.

Dean looked at me, and wore a small smile, the one that he hoped that no one would be looking. "If that was milk on your upper lip sis, then you would have the 'got milk' ads in the bag, and made us rich." Sam chuckled at how my new 'look'. I looked down, and saw the powder, and wiped my lip with my clean hand.

Then, I heard music outside the café; a trumpet was playing a familiar song. The trumpet player was tall, maybe the same height as my brother, only with very dark skin. He was also wearing all kinds of rings on his fingers as he pushed down on the keys. With a big grin on his face, his velvety voice started to sing:

_I see trees of green; red roses, too;_

_I see them bloom; for me and you;_

_And I think to myself; what a wonderful world._

"It's ironic isn't it?" I asked, tearing up as the song came to an end.

"What, kiddo?" asked Sam.

"That song; the world ain't wonderful." I stated, looking down shaking my head in disappointment. "because it's about to end with this fuckin' apocalypse going on."

After that, I wished that I'd never said that in front of them. Dean looked down at his coffee in silence. Sam tightened his jaw at the statement. I picked up another beignet and took another deep breath when I sneezed.

Dean looked up and saw me covered in powdered sugar and the rest flying all around. He chuckled and then burst out in laughter as Sam and I followed his lead. I was glad that everybody started to laugh; it was a break from everything that we have been through. Dean was wiping his eyes as Sam was covering his mouth.

After breakfast, I started to walk towards the St. Louis Cathedral. This beautiful church took my breath away by not only how tall the church was, but by the beautiful structure. I have never seen anything as romantic as this church. As we were in front of the church, we saw a musical band playing _When the Saints Go Marchin' In_ as well as fortune tellers and tarot card readers sitting at round wooden tables. I started walking along the cobblestones outside the church as I heard a voice calling to me.

"Come to me, child." Said one of the fortune tellers. "Madam Rita would like a word with you."

Dean grabbed me by the arm, and yanked me towards him. Dean shook his head to not go over to her. I ripped away from his strong grip, and started to walk over to Madam Rita.

The woman was light skin with her messed up brownish-red hair tied up in a bun to show off her round face. To my surprise, she reminded me of Ellen. A dark purple scarf was draping over her head, and her velvet robe was covering her entire body.

"Come here, sugar." She said in a scrappy voice, motioning her towards her table.

**Sam's POV**

Dean leaned over to me with arms folded and whispered, "Anybody who dresses like that in 100 degree weather must be a fake."

We watched Caitlyn sit down in front of the woman and looked into her brown eyes. Madam Rita looked at my sister and had this stunned look on her face. _Why is she making that face at Caitlyn_, I thought, _I wish I knew what the conversation was, but Caitlyn sure hates it when I try eavesdropping._

Dean shook his head in annoyance, "Fortune tellers are a waste of time, she should know that by now."

"Dean, she's not a little girl anymore." I said, annoyed. As much as Dean hated to admit it, I saw my brother nodded his head in agreement. She has grown so much ever since she was introduced to this life. Watching both of us get killed, our dad dying, and more, even though all this shit was going on, she never lost that faith she had. But as I looked over to Dean, there was this look that he always tries to hide. "So…"

"So nothing."

"Dean, I heard you wake up in the middle of the night. Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Fine." I finished up, tired of the bullshit with Dean trying to be this macho guy, but I can see right through it. We kept watching Caitlyn for a moment, and she seemed to be doing okay. Thank God!

After a moment, Dean finally broke the ice, "You were right, you know."

I furrowed my eyebrows and was now curious as to what he meant. Not to mention that I was shocked that he said that I was right, except when I was right about Gordon's intensions. _Gordon_, I thought with my blood boiling, _that son of a bitch had it coming. I am so glad I killed him myself. _

"She's not a kid anymore." Dean started off, and took a deep breath. "This means that there are more chances where she is going to die on my watch."

"Dean, come on…" I started, but was cut off as usual.

"I mean it, Sam." Dean said worriedly, I saw a lump growing in his throat. "I worry that today she is safe with us, and the next is that we wrap her up in a tablecloth and burned her bones. I lost Jo, and I be damned if I lose my baby sister."

I was silent for a moment realizing now how much Jo meant to him. We have lost family and friends all through their lives, and the thought of my twin dead is not an option I would come across. I would do whatever it takes to make sure that she would be safe, and so would Dean. Then, we saw her get up, and she was walking towards us in a rush.

"I figured out the connection on the victims." She stated in exhausted excitement. I looked at my sister with utter shock. I turned to look at Dean, and we were both wearing the same expression on our faces.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying to see if this was not a trick.

"Madam Rita told me." answered Caitlyn.

"Kitty cat, she is a fake. Did she ask you for an extra $20 because she saw your badge?" Dean said. I wasn't too convinced on the matter either. Any fortune teller we saw in New Orleans were just people claiming to be the real deal.

"No, Dean listen to me." I could tell that Caitlyn was desperate for us to listen to her. "She said that Jamie Washington and the other girls were killed around here."

"Yeah, and..."

"and she knows about the 'V' branded on the girls' inner wrist." she said proudly.

_That information hasn't been revealed to the public yet_, I thought, _HOLY SHIT, THAT BITCH WAS THE REAL DEAL_

"She said that the 'V' is used by the mark of the devil's child." Said Caitlyn.

As Caitlyn was telling what she told us about what the fortune teller said, I was getting more annoying that my sister was officially scammed. Dean's expression was no different than mine.

"A devil's child? Really Caitlyn?" said Dean, unconvinced. "That's what they all say. You don't listen to me, and you waste money on crap like that. Hell, we know quite a few of the devil's children."

"No, listen to me." Said Caitlyn, explaining what Madam Rita said to her. "The devil's child has been killing those innocent girls around Mardi Gras; sometimes these girls would wonder off in the alley, and then takes them; that's what she said. And…" Caitlyn stopped to collect herself on what she was going to say next as she looked at the ground.

"And what, Caitlyn?" asked I, worried about It was as if she was told something in secret. Did this woman upset her in some way? Was my sister's feelings hurt? Was it something about the apocalypse?

"She mentioned dad." Finished Caitlyn. Dean looked at her with his icy stare. No one outside our family would mention dad. I remember when Dean got me from Stanford that dad went missing in New Orleans. Could this be connected?

"Excuse me, young lady?" asked Dean, stiffening up back straight.

"Dean, I'm not a little girl anymore." She corrected him. "I think she is the real deal and that this thing is a demon. It comes around Mardi Gras, and it is this Tuesday. I'm gonna go call Bobby, and see what he thinks."

**Caitlyn's POV**

I pulled out my phone, and called Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby! Listen I think I might have more info on the case." I said, sounding too confident.

_"__Oh, and what is that you little bookworm?" asked Bobby._

"The 'V' found on the girls belongs to a demon that takes the fears of young tourists to the city. Does it sound familiar to you at all?" I asked, hoping that Bobby would have an answer to prove to Dean that Madam Rita was right all along.

_"__Not to my knowledge. Be sure to keep a leash on Dean while you're down there, would ya?"_

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion in what he was trying to tell me. Sometimes, that guy should just shut up and just say what he means to say, but I know that he is too stubborn to just say what he needs to say. I swear the older this guy gets, the more he is like the human version of a rubik's cube.

"_Dean plus Bourbon Street equals…" said Bobby, slowly as if I was an idiot savant._

And then it hit me. "Right, got it. Thanks anyway, Bobby." And then I hung up my phone, and put it in my back pocket. I started heading towards my brothers as they were standing outside of a gift shop.

"Well…" Dean asked waiting for me to say that he was right.

"You were right." I said. Dean slapped his knee with his fist in victory. I hated that attitude Dean displayed toward either me or to Sam. I found a dog leash in the window, and went inside to get it, and I was on my way to the counter to purchase it.

"What's in the bag, Caitlyn?" asked Sam.

I smiled at her twin. "It's for me to know and you to find out." I walked up behind Dean who was at the corner of Bourbon Street looking up at the girls with almost nothing on dancing on the balcony. I could tell that Sam was intrigued on what I was going to do. I sneakily put on the dog leash around Dean's neck. As just as the girl on the balcony raised her shirt up, I yanked the leash and dragged Dean towards me nearly falling onto the street. Sam laughed so hard he felt tears emerging.

Dean stuck his fingers underneath the collar and looked at me, "Son of a bitch! What the hell, Caitlyn?"

"Bobby told me to get a leash for you." I simply answered innocently. "Come on, boy! Come on!" she whistled as if I had my own dog. Sam was laughing at the scene. I started laughing too, but then my face fell when I saw Dean's angered face, and coming up off the ground in lightning speed towards me. I started running for my dear life, not even thinking of Dean would do if he caught me at the end of the street.

**Sam's POV**

I looked at my twin laughing as she ran away from Dean. Dean eventually caught up to her, and tackled her as she laughed even harder. I knew that my twin could light up any situation, especially now. I couldn't believe that a few months ago, Dean and I would have lost her just to protect a goddamn seal. I will never forget that night. Oh God, how I wished I could forget it.

**March 2009 (Sam's POV)**

_I was patrolling the south side of a university while Dean was patrolling the north side. Caitlyn was inside the library, which was 3 stories high. I hoped that the plan was going accordingly because Castiel thinks saving this book will protect humanity, which I knew was complete bullshit since it wasn't long after Dean was released from the hospital after Alistair beat the shirt out of him. I was bad enough that my brother almost got killed by Hell's tormentor, now my twin was inside that building risking her life for this artifact for the same reasons the angels said would help all of humanity. I was coming up to the main entrance of the library. I don't see any sign of my sister. I reached for my phone in my back pocket to phone Dean. I flipped my phone open to make the call when suddenly…_

_CRASH_

_I turned just in time to see Caitlyn jump out the top floor window with the book wrapped in her arms. To my horror, I saw her land on top of a roof of a car and rolled onto the dirty street. My heart stopped for a second to take in what I just saw. I dropped my phone and I started running like a racehorse towards her. As I got closer, I soon realized that she wasn't moving at all._

_"__Caitlyn. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." I hesitated as I was bending down to her level. I turned her over to see her face all cut up and her legs twisted. I looked on in horror as I saw a gash on her neck, with blood seeping out. I quickly covered the wound with my hands. _

_"__Shhh. It's gonna be okay, sis." I said soothingly as I reached in his back pocket for my phone, and dialed for an ambulance. I laid her head down on my raised knee as I still applied pressure on her neck. Her gargled chokes as she was trying to talk were making my stomach sick. My sister was going to bleed to death if something wouldn't be done._

_"__911. What's your emergency?" said the dispatcher._

_"__Yes. My sister is hurt really bad. She jumped out of a window and she has a gash in her throat. Please, send someone."_

_"__What is your location, sir?"_

_I looked away in annoyance. _**Was this really necessary?**_, I asked myself, _**my sister is choking on her own blood, and they want to play 20 questions?**

_"__We are at the library of the main street near the highway. Hurry, please just send some help. Oh my God!" I felt a slip of emotion rise up in my voice, but I still kept calm, for Caitlyn's sake._

_"__Help is on its way, sir." Confirming the dispatcher._

_I hung up my phone and put my hand underneath her head, looking into her eyes. "You stay with me, Caitlyn Marie. Do you hear me? Help is on its way, and you are going to be fine." He reassured his sister. Caitlyn's eyes were misted as I looked at the blood splatters all along the area on where she landed. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps, quickening my way._

_"__SAMMY." Shouted Dean._

_"__Dean. She jumped out the window. Oh my God there's a lot of blood." I said as tears were running down my face. I looked at Dean as I saw the terror in his eyes. Dean watched on as I held my twin in his arms, and Dean had never felt so helpless in his life. He watched as I held her close and kissed her forehead, which made my heart ached. I heard sirens, and I handed her to Dean so I could flag the ambulance in the right direction._

**She had to make it**, _I prayed_, **she just had to.**

_As I turned, I saw Dean rocking Caitlyn in his arms with a heartbroken face. I saw that his grip tightened, and I just knew that she had to make it. I had to get that ambulance to her. As the paramedics and I moved closer, I could hear Dean tell her, "Caitlyn, stay awake." Soothed Dean, "Don't close those eyes." He told her as he cupped his big hands on her small face._

_Dean and I waited in the waiting room to know how Caitlyn was. I was pacing like a wild animal in a cage waiting for its next meal as Dean leaned against the wall looking at his brother, but calmer, even though it was breaking him on the inside. _

_"__What the fuck could be taking them so long, Dean?" I asked Dean, angrily._

_"__I don't know Sam." Dean answered, numbly as he was looking back to the corridor where they took our sister. Then I saw one of the doctors that were with her._** Please**, _I thought, _**let be good news.**

_"__Are you the boys that brought the girl in?" asked the doctor as she walked up to us. I stopped to look at her and walked up to her fast._

_"__Yes, she's my sister. How is she doing?" I heard my own voice shaking and my breathing quicken._

_The doctor looked up at us, not realizing that we were all related. She had a straight a face on, but she didn't say a word. _**Oh God, no**.

_"__Let's move over into a private area to…"_

_I grabbed her shoulders and asked again, "How is she?"_

_"__Sir, her wounds were extensive. Her legs were broken in several places. She has suffered broken ribs, which caused one of them to puncture her lung. She has lost a large amount of blood from her throat as well as internal hemorrhaging." She stopped to collect herself, and looked at me and Dean. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing more we could do. We lost her."_

_I couldn't believe what I just heard. My heart stopped for a second as I was having difficulty breathing. I could feel the hot tears running down my face. I felt the strong arms of my brother wrapped around me from behind as he broke down. "No, no, no, no"_

_"__We have prepared her for a viewing if you boys would like to see her one last time. Let me know what you have decided."_

_Dean nodded at the doctor with sadness in his eyes, as he was holding a strong grip around me. Our sister was gone, and I didn't do a damn thing to save her. My twin died, trying to protect a stupid seal from breaking. Because an angel told her to do it._

_"__Damn it, Castiel." I cursed under my breath._

_"__Sammy." Dean said, brokenly._

_"__DAMN THAT FUCKIN' angel!" Shouted I as I started to storm out of the ER like a bat out of hell._

_We have decided to go see Caitlyn one last time. I opened the doors to the room. There in front of me, lied my twin sister. Her legs were set back, cuts still opened around her face, but not as messy as before, the breathing tube was still inside her mouth. Her body was covered in a white sheet as she lied bare due to her future trip to the morgue. The nursing staff stopped in place and saw us look at the body._

_"__Get out, all of you." I ordered, struggling with breath. The nursing staff stopped with what they were doing as if they didn't hear a fucking word I said to them._

_"__GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Sam, as Dean jumped from his little brother's rage. "NOW!"_

_After the last nurse left, I just stood there looking at my sister's corpse. Dean took one look, and I heard him leave the room as I almost heard him take in a shaky breath. I turned away and wiped my eyes with my hand as I was using the other to hold myself up. I numbly made my way towards the table, and as I got closer, my heart was completely broken._

_"__Caitlyn, no." I cried as my shaky hands reached out and cupped her cold face. I hung my head over her lifeless body, and then I heard the sounds of wings flapping._

_I looked up with angry eyes as I saw Castiel standing on the opposite side of Caitlyn._

_"__What do you want, you son of a bitch?" I growled._

_"__Sam, I want to let you know that…" Castiel started off._

_"__That you're what, sorry? It won't bring her back to us." I said, hurting. This was all his fault she is here like this._

_"__Sam, you're hurting and I understand, but your sister…"_

_"__If you say died for a cause, I swear to God I will gank you right here myself." I threatened the angel, as I never took my eyes off of her. A single stray tear fell from my eye as her still form still made my heart ache. I saw the angel then raised his hand and placed it on her forehead. I looked at Castiel with confusion. Then my heart skipped a beat when he saw Caitlyn's eyes flutter open and choking on the tube inserted in her mouth._

_"__Oh my God. SOMEBODY HELP!" I shouted, astounded. Then in a second, I heard Dean barge in and stopped dead in his tracks as I cried as I cradled my sister's head. Dean rushed to her and bent over and placed a kiss on her head. I looked around to find Castiel, but he was nowhere to be found. I never thanked him for saving my best friend._

**NOW**

BUUUUUZZZZZ

My dreadful memories were interrupted (thank God!) when my phone vibrated. I reached for my phone in my back pocket. I flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hello"

"Detective, there's been another murder at the French Market Place."

"Thanks, we're on our way"

I hung up the phone only to see Dean with a satisfied look on his face as he was pulling the dog leash that was now around Caitlyn's neck. I could tell that my twin was absolutely pissed. I felt a small smile come across my face.

"Sam, your twin can run, but I sure taught her a new trick: never mess with me." Stated Dean, proudly.

"Really? You just used a doggie phrase on me?" asked Caitlyn, still pissed that her eldest brother just the best of her. I could tell that she was hoping she would get the upper hand that round. But as always, she always get her ass kicked by us.

**So, what do you think so far? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read/review/follow/favorite this story if you want to read more. Also, PM's are great as well. I would love to hear what you have to say. If something is misspelled or anything like that, please let know via PM.**

**Every time I go to New Orleans, there will be some trumpet player playing that song. If you haven't been there, please put that place as one of the places you want to visit. The music, food, and the history is absolutely amazing.**


	6. Chapter 4: Flashback

**A/n: Hey, everybody! I hope all is going well for each and every one of you. The holidays are around the corner, and I thought that I could share with you part of Caitlyn's story. This chapter is dedicated to ****_marahh. _****Thank you very much, and I just wanted to let you know that I will place in chapters here and there to have everyone understand Caitlyn. A big thank you to ****_Loosing Myself in Love_**** and ****_LorettyLauren93_**** for their reviews and PM's.**

**This flashback will take place after the events of ****_Are you there God? It's me Dean Winchester._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to ****_Supernatural. _****But I do own Caitlyn Winchester.**

**WARNING: There will be mentions of suicide. If anyone is uncomfortable, please skip to the next chapter. I don't want anybody feeling uncomfortable while reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn's POV<strong>

_I tried opening my eyes the next morning, but that fight with the Rising of the Witnesses completely wiped me out. I knew that being a part of this life had prices to pay, but this was really making my stomach feel queasy_. **She returned to kill me!,** I thought_, _**I was her best friend, and she wanted to kill me. Maybe she should have killed me after what happened.** _I was terribly uncomfortable on the couch, but Bobby never had the best furniture. But it was better than the ones at the motel. I laid on it stretched out with my arm over my eyes so that whenever daylight came, I would not notice. _

_I felt a strong hand shake my shoulder, "Kitty cat, wake up". I started to stir, but I just couldn't move. I was still mentally exhausted from yesterday. "Caitlyn, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Sam._

_"Go away, Sam." I said, groggily. I turned and saw Sam at my eye level. I looked at him again, and I saw them...those big brown eyes looking at me with worry. Being a twin has an advantage, but the disadvantage is that Sam would know if something was bothering me._

_I have probably worried him enough since Dean told him about my incident the other day. A week ago, I almost succeeded, but Dean got to me in time before anything happened. At that time, I thought 'what's the fuckin' point?' My brother was suffering in Hell, Sam ditched me the moment he had a chance, and...I was alone. _

_"look, breakfast is on the table." Sam said irritated at my laziness._

_It took me a minute or two to stretch from the couch, but I managed to fall onto the floor. It took me half a minute to get up and walk towards the table where I saw scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. The smell of coffee woke up my sinuses and I was on high alert now._

_Dean took one look at me and he looked at me with his brows scrunched. "Damn sis, your hair is not showing the love today."_

_I looked into one of the windows and saw my reflection, and boy, did I look like a hot mess. "Oh God!" I mumbled. I tried fixing it the best I could, but it wasn't working._

_Dean continued to rant, "I say I find Bobby's scissors, and we could..."_

_"You touch one hair, and you die." I vowed._

_Sam walked over from the other side of the kitchen, and sat right next to me at the table, "Caitlyn, what was all that stuff yesterday? Who was that girl?"_

_I shrugged as I took a bite of a piece of bacon. "Just some random girl I know." I saw Sam raise an eyebrow at me. "Honest, I'm telling you the truth."_

_"Do you think those witnesses just wanted to pop in and say 'hi, thanks for getting us killed'?" asked Dean, "She showed up for a reason, and we wanna know why."_

_"Look, kitty cat, we just want to find out what is going on." Sam simply stated, trying to extinguish the tension that was rising._

_"I met her while I was working. Simple as that."_

_Dean shook his head and I could tell that he wasn't buying it. "No way, missy. You are not getting off that easy, now tell us what happened."_

_"Dean, just drop it." I seethed under my breath._

_"Tell us, Caitlyn. When did it happen? Did you gank her?" Dean was really pushing my buttons._

_"I said drop it Dean!" I exclaimed as I slammed my fists on the table and got up and went out to the front porch. _Why can't he just leave me alone_, I asked myself_, He was gone for 4 months, he doesn't understand. If only he knew Sam ditched me to that place. If only he knew that Ruby was behind it all.

* * *

><p><em>I pulled my legs up to my chest as I felt the wind blowing in my face. I felt my hair flying behind my neck. I was truly alone all that time Dean was in Hell, and my twin didn't give a rat's ass about my needs. We tried to find ways to get him back, but then one day, he just leaves me behind in a middle of a hunt because Ruby needed Sam for something.<em>_ I heard the screen door open, and closing loudly from behind. The sound of boots heading towards me and then sitting down next to me._

_"Now talk." said a gruff voice. It was Dean's voice. _Oh, well that's just fucking perfect, _I thought_.

_"You didn't want to talk about Hell when we asked you. Why the fuck would I want to tell you what happened to me?" I said numbly._

_I felt him get up and started to walk back inside. _Well, _I thought taking a deep breath_, here goes nothing.

_"I didn't meet her on a hunt." I started. _

_"What do you mean?" asked Dean as he was walking back to me._

_"It was a month after you were gone, and Sam told me that there was this hunt in Dallas, Texas. He never told me much about it, but he said I should try to go handle it while he wanted to find a way to get you back. He dropped me off at Texas Presbyterian Hospital, and he admitted me in the psychiatric unit." __I heard Dean take a deep breath and let it out, but I kept going. "The girl's name was Alex, and she was my roommate. We had sessions about our lives, and why we were put there. I mean I told them the countless shit we have seen, I mean who would believe me, right?" I chuckled, but I knew her story was going to be hard to tell. "When it was Alex's turn to tell her story, she showed everyone her bruises all over her body. She said that her father was a drunk bastard and he like to teach her lessons. I found out that the son of a bitch admitted her here, and that she did that to herself. what kind of father does that, Dean? I know dad spanked me if I did something wrong on a hunt, but to have his child committed into a mental hospital."_

_Dean's face tightened as he was listening to what happened. He looked in my eyes, "there's more, isn't there?"_

_I nodded, "That night, they gave me some meds. I fell right to sleep. I had a hard time sleeping since...you know." Dean nodded wearing a grim expression. "Anyway, I woke up the next morning, my roommate wasn't in her bed. So I went to the breakfast area, she wasn't there. I went back to my room, God help me," I was at the point where I couldn't hold it in, "and I saw her laying in a bathtub with her wrists all sliced up. I know I see blood in our line of work, but this was horrifying for me to look at. I tried to stop the bleeding, I could have saved her." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I felt the anxiety running through my body and I was shaking so hard it wasn't even cold outside. I felt Dean's strong grip on my shoulder._

_"Caitlyn, sweetheart, I am so sorry you had to be involved with that." Dean said, softly as he was rubbing circles behind my back._

_I wiped the tears away, "I'm fine. I got through it just fine. I didn't need you, because you were already dead. I didn't need Bobby, or Ellen, especially not even Sam. I knew right there and then I couldn't save anyone."_

_"Oh yeah, I have seen you fine the moment I got back. Which brings me to another point, don't you dare scare me like that...ever...again." Dean firmly stated, with a shaky voice._

_I turned to look at him and I saw something in his eyes that I haven't seen in a while...worry. "Oh don't worry, you won't." I said. And like that, I got up from my spot to head inside, and then Dean grabbed my hand to stop me. He got up and pulled me into a strong hug. I missed him so much all those months ago, and I got him back, and I had to do something stupid. I failed him just like I did Alex._

_"I'm sorry I let you down, Dean." I sobbed. Dean tightened his hold on me and to my surprised, he was rocking me back and forth, like he used to when I was upset as a kid._

_"You didn't let me down. You would never do that, never." He whispered as he planted a kiss on the top of my head. "It wasn't your fault."_

_"I get this sick feeling that it is, though."_

_"I know, kiddo. Believe me I do."_

_I had Dean back, and I am so glad that angels brought him back. Maybe there is a God after all, and I hope that all can go back to normal. But I still couldn't get it out of my head that Ruby told Sam to put me in there. I know he is hiding something, I just don't know what. I need to find out what is going on with my twin, and I need to find out now. I know that Dean knows something about his time in hell, but I don't want to push it. I know that Dean keeps things to himself until he is ready to spill. Until then, we go on with what we do best...saving people, hunting things...the family business. I am glad that I have my family back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of Caitlyn's past? _Marahh_, I hope you liked this chapter, and this chapter will definitely will not be the last explaining what kind of person Caitlyn Winchester is. She is more like her brother when she tries to hide things. Please don't forget to read and review and to favorite/follow. There will be more background stories of Caitlyn in flashbacks. If there is one you want to see from an episode from season 1 to season 5 (before _Point of No Return_), please PM me or place it in a review.**

**Also, please check out stories Bad Companyby _LorrettyLauren93_ and the Rescue Me saga by _Loosing Myself in Love_. These writers know exactly what they are doing with their version of Supernatural.**

**Please tune in tonight for Supernatural all new episode tonight. I need to see a season 11 in its future. I need to watch Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki weekly since my other favorite show, _Sons of Anarchy_, will be coming to an end in a few weeks. So please tune in for an all new episode tonight. I will keep posting until a confirmation of a new season will be announced.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello, my fellow readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but reality was biting me in the ass. I hope everybody is ready for Thanksgiving this week. Please read and review my story. If you have requests on flashbacks you would like to see from season 1 to season 5 episode 18, please let me know or send me a PM. I would love to hear what you all have to say.**

**Plus, I heard for the Winter Hellatus that there might be something HUGE to happen. Please watch the new episodes to find out. We need to keep this show on the air.**

**This flashback will be taking place during _Lazarus Rising_ from season 4. It will be from 2 different point of views.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains attempted suicide of main character. If you don't want to read, skip through the flashback to return to the story.**

**NOW**

**Caitlyn's POV**

As I was catching up to my brothers, I heard an explosion of applause coming from Jackson Square. I looked at my brothers walking toward the direction of the murder, and I looked at where the crowd's attention was panning towards. I walked towards the crowd, but it was blocked. I pushed my way through the crowd, and I felt my face drop and I saw a familiar face walking around in a circle as the crowd enclosed in a circle. It was the guy I met at the bar; Christopher.

Christopher saluted the crowd by waving his fedora hat to the crowd, and announced, "Thank you! The city of New Orleans is proud to have you all here, and I am the one that will change your perception. You all may think I'm another street magician lookin' to make a quick buck. Well guess what, my friends…"

Chris twirled around and around and then, a fleet of doves flew out of his hat. The audience was in awe of this trick, as was I. Christopher was taking in the admiration of the audience and there he spotted me in the audience. This was the same guy who tricked me into kissing him. It was funny how my heart was pounding inside my chest as his brown eyes were upon my face as the hair on my arms were standing on ends.

_No_, I thought, _I cannot feel like this. I just met this asshole. And that kiss...oh that kiss..._I sighed as my fingertips touched my lips. _That kiss was remarkable. No, Caitlyn pull yourself together. Let's just finish this hunt, and then I will forget everything about New Orleans. Oh God, he's coming this way._

"For this next trick, I will need a volunteer." He spoke as he was making his way toward me. "And I choose you, mademoiselle." As he finished claiming me as a volunteer, he took my hand in his big rough hands, and placed his soft lips on my hand.

"First, I will blindfold this young lady, who is as beautiful as a bunch of Magnolias mind you." the crowd burst in laughter of his charm. As he finished blindfolding me, I could feel his hands slide down my shoulders. I felt my whole body tingle at the touch and my breath got caught in my throat.

"What is your name?" He asked me. _What is this guy, an idiot?_

"I believe you know my name from yesterday." I replied, smugly.

A few people in the crowd laughed at my remark. Christopher looked at me with a small smile.

"I am afraid I have never seen you in my life." He replied. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Caitlyn." I said, _Two can play this game_. Then I heard the church bells ring. _Oh my god,_ I remembered, _Sam and Dean; the murder_. She ripped the blindfold off of my eyes and I started to run towards the French Market Place.

* * *

><p><strong>French Market Place<strong>

I finally reached the French Market Place out of breath. I thank God that there was a tarp covering the market because this heat was about to kill me. I saw vendors that were selling items from purses to pralines. Then, I saw a big crowd and I started running towards them, and I saw Sam and Dean kneeling over the covered body with a bloodied carpet next to it. Sam looked up and saw me. He motioned for the officer to let me through the yellow tape. I made my way towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" I questioned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Sam.

"Never mind, well is someone filling me in, or do I have to connect the dots on this one?" I asked ignoring my twin's question.

Sam sighed as he shook his head, "Young woman dead and found thirty minutes ago. The vendor of the carpet booth was getting an order in and one of his customers wanted to see it. He unrolled it, and out she comes."

"Did he remember the company's name or the delivery guy's name?" I asked, and Sam shook his head.

I was getting more ticked off about this case, "This market place is crawling with residents and tourists, how was this not obvious to anyone that a shady guy from a shady-ass company knew about this?"

"Caitlyn, take a look at this." Dean motioned me to the corpse. He lifted the sheet and I saw the girl's body. _Oh God,_ I thought, looking at this poor girl's body, _this girl got involved with our kind of bad. _The body looked like it was torn to shreds. I was trying very hard to get that vision of Dean's torn body out of my head, but I couldn't.

"Dean, please tell me that this wasn't a hellhound attack." I said, dreadfully. Dean took in a deep breath and I could see it in his eyes.

I felt my heart stop and hot tears forming in my eyes. Dean gripped my shoulder as I shrugged it off. "This girl probably didn't see it coming."

I heard a group of people talking about this scene and taking pictures with their phones. I didn't even realize that I went right up to them so fast and I didn't noticed that I took the phone from one of them and smashed it onto the ground. The girl who owned the phone was shocked that her phone was completely destroyed. She was a short girl with very expensive taste in clothes.

"Do you have any humanity?" she said all bratty-like. "That was a very expensive phone!"

"Oh, I have humanity, sweetheart." I replied, "But the question is, where is yours? Is it in your heart, or is it buried so far up your ass you don't have the actual smarts to find it?" The crowd made sounds as if they were on _The Jerry Springer Show._

"Go to Hell, Lady!" she shouted back, "Or better yet, go kill yourself so you can get off my back."

"Oh that's it, you little..." I started charging towards her, but then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and turned in the other direction. Dean came over and flashed his badge at the girls.

"Listen to me, if you ever talk to her or any police officer like that again," he threatened, "I will accidentally spill some of that evidence on your very expensive dress." The girl's smile suddenly disappeared. I saw Dean head towards me, "Are you okay?"

"I had it under control." I defended myself.

"Like when I came back from Hell?"

I probably did one of the most stupidest things anyone could do...attempted suicide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September<strong> **2008**_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

_I went into the upstairs bathroom to take a bath. I was walking slower than usual. As I ran the water in the cast-iron bathtub, I plugged the stopper in to fill it up. I needed a warm bath. I was so exhausted by staying up for many days and nights trying to find a way to get Dean out of Hell. I had to bury my brother, and he never got a chance to have a family of his own. Sam was in his own grief he would even look at me. I remembered the look he gave me, like it was my fault our brother was dead. And then a couple months later, he ditched me in the nuthouse, and I never heard from him since. And everything with Alex...I had to get a warm bath to forget everything._

They are both gone,_ I thought, _how could they both leave me like this?_ Dean is dead, and Sam just ditched me in a psychiatrics ward and never heard from him again. I am very glad Bobby was there for everything. He let me stay at his house. I was so glad that he and Rufus were in Dallas when I was in the hospital. I wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for them. I will be forever thankful for that, but they also stated that I should give up on trying to save Dean._

_I didn't realize that I still had my bra and panties. I just needed the warm sensation touching my skin. I laid back in the tub. I had to get my mind off of things, I just had too. I didn't care if I left the water running, but I can't listen to Dean's screams or the amount of blood Alex lost. I sunk down in the tub, and then...darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"Caitlyn!" someone shouted my name as it broke my remembrance. I realized then it was Sam calling me back down to Earth while Dean was talking to some man.

"Sorry. So we have victims that got the shit kicked out of them, and now some random animal attack?" I listed. "I'm sorry guy, but there is certainly no connection at all to any of the victims."

"Let's go." Dean said, as he moved me out of the scene. "what the hell was that back there, Caitlyn?"

"I don't know what you are talking about guys."

"Sis, you totally blanked out on us. First, you were not behind us when I got the call, and now you totally just went cage fighting mode with mean girls over there." said Sam.

I can't tell them about Christopher. But that bitch had it coming I was ready to break that plastic nose off her face. "I had something on my mind, Sam."

"Well it's not being focused on what we are here for

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 2008<em>**

**_Dean's POV_**

It feels good to be back, _I thought, _I am back home now. Since I know Sam is safe, so far I know, I just hope Tweedle Dum is alive, too. Her screams actually scared the shit out of me, even if I was a chew toy. Please, let her be okay. Bobby might know her whereabouts if he knew about Sam.

_"Since Sam was dead set on going alone, what about Caitlyn?" I asked Bobby. Bobby was sitting at his desk when I asked the question. _

_"Well she was with Sam, and then Rufus and I...uh...found her alone. She stayed with me until now. She took your death the hardest, Dean."_

_I looked down at the ground, "Is she here now?"_

_Bobby nodded, "She's upstairs I think. She has been quiet since we brought her home."_

_I climbed up the stairs to see Caitlyn. I turned and saw that her bedroom door was open, but no one was inside._ I just want to see her safe,_ I thought, hopefully, _I need my kitty-cat._ Then I heard a plunking sound underneath my feet. I looked down to find a puddle of water underneath his feet._

_"Bobby, have you had any recent problems with the plumbing?" I shouted from above._

_"No, why?" Answered Bobby._

_Suddenly, this sinking feeling was forming in my stomach and my heart was aching._

Oh God_, I prayed to myself, _please don't let this be what I think it is._ I looked at the closed door. I jiggled the knob, but it was locked. I had no choice but to kick the door in. And there, right in front of me, Caitlyn, wearing her black shorts with her black fitted tank top, was laying in the cast iron tub full of water. The water was above her head and her beautiful green eyes were closed._

_"BOBBY!" I screamed as I ran towards the tub. As I got close, I pulled her out. I placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Her head rolled back, and I choked out a sob. _I can't be too late, _I thought, _I just can't be. Why did I make that fucking deal in the first place? This would not be happening now if I didn't leave her.

_I carried her outside the bathroom where there was space as I heard someone stomping up the stairs. I gently laid her down flat on her back as her lifeless head turn to the side. After I got her situated, I placed my index and middle finger along her neck, and leaned over to hear for breath sounds._

_"Shit Bobby, she's not breathing!"_

_"That little idjit." Bobby said under his breath. _

_I tilted her head back and breathed air into her. I saw Bobby kneel on the opposite side of her body, laced his fingers on top of her chest, and performed thirty chest compressions. I was petting her head to get the strands of hair away from her face._ Come on, sweetheart, _I begged, _you can't leave me.

_After Bobby completed the compressions, I breathed for her again. Nothing. I breathed for her again. Still nothing._

_"I just got back, kitty cat. Please don't do this."_

_I saw Bobby start another round, "Come on, kid."_

_"Breathe, Caitlyn, come on." I desperately begged. "You can pull through, just come back."_

_After that set of compressions, I breathed for her again and again, still nothing._

_I saw Bobby lean back away from her, _Did he just stop, _I asked myself_. _I pushed Bobby out of the way, and I got on my knees._

_"Oh no, Caitlyn Marie, you breathe goddamnit!" I laced my fingers together and placed them on her chest and pushed down. "You hear me, breathe. Breathe!"_

_I leaned down and breathed for her again, and then water entered my mouth. I sat up straight in shock and saw Caitlyn coughing up the water. I sighed in relief as hot tears were falling from my eyes. I didn't care if I had a chick flick moment, I got my sister back._

_"Oh thank God" Bobby sighed in relief. _

_Caitlyn's eyes, those beautiful eyes that I missed for four months, were open. But for some reason, I saw fear in them._

_"Get away from me, you son of a bitch!" she shouted, as she was grabbing on to the stair rail. I could see that she doesn't have her landlegs back. She looked like she was heading back to her room._

_"Caitlyn, stop. You are going to hurt yourself." I said calmly, holding my hands out.__ Her balance was so off I was afraid she would fall over the railing. She stumbled into her room and went for her bed. I saw her reach for something in her backpack and she pulled out her throwing knives holster, and started throwing them at me. Thank God I still had my quick reflexes after Bobby and I's confrontation. She was always good with those damn things. She turned and threw holy water at me, but quickly turned back to reach for something else._

_"I'll teach you to mess with my brother's body."__ she said, unenergetic. She was wearing herself out. I grabbed her by her upper arm, and she turned with angry eyes, something I never saw before._

_"Get your disgusting sulfuric hands off of me!" she screamed as her silver stag point knife and slice my arm. I hissed through my teeth at the pain I felt._

_Caitlyn'__s face looked at me in shock, "No, it's impossible." She sat down on her bed, but then laid down. I sat beside her._

_"Kitty cat...it's me." I gently raised my hand, and she looked at it as if I was going to hit her. I placed it on her still wet cheek. She looked into my eyes again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down as I wrapped my arms around her. I heard her muffled cries, and I was full of joy because my sister was okay...alive. But her cries were breaking my heart. I tightened the hug so she would know I'm real._

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry." She said with a shaky voice._

_"It's okay, kiddo." My voice threatened to break. I let go of her, and she laid down on her bed. I found a blanket, and I pulled it over her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest." I started walking to the door when I heard a soft sob. I turned around to see her on her side. She never did like anyone see her cry. I shook my head as I let out a sigh. _What happened to you, kitty cat?_ I thought, _What happened while I was away?_ And then I closed her door._

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

I rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe out that memory. Caitlyn was the sensitive one in the family, just like mom. I just hated the fact that she barely knew mom. I almost lost her, and I regretted making the deal the moment I saw her laying in that bathtub. I remembered Castiel telling me that moment I met him that she was the heart of the family. She cares about people so much that she takes it out on herself. The young woman I see in front of me was a beautiful, smart, caring person. It pains me to think that she was capable of hurting herself like that.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, pulling me out of my own world.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered, "What did I say about chick-flick moments?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at us and chuckled. It was just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn's POV<strong>

I came out of the library with a pile of books in my hands. _Thank God I brought my backpack, _I thought as the weight of the books were wearing me down, _I should be back at the motel, taking a nice shower, and instead, I am being their errand girl._

I saw in the corner of my eye a very familiar fedora hat, "Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do."

"Go away." I said plainly.

"Okay, let me cut to the chase...you ruined my street show."

"Cry me a river, sweetheart."

"Listen, baby, I ain't through with you yet." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"You want a show? I'll give it to ya."

I threw the books on the ground, grabbed his arm, and flipped him on his back. I saw the crowd in shock that a girl my size could do that. I could hear them whispering to one another; some were laughing, some were shocked, and some looked scared.

I turned and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witness a pissed off girlfriend take out her asshat of a boyfriend." I turned to him with a satisfied look, and said, "I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure as hell did." And I walked away with a huge smile on my face.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I heard Christopher again, "I am definitely wanting your number, and has anyone told you that you have lovely eyes?"

"You just won't quit, will you?" I asked him.

"I just find you very interesting, baby." this idiot was walking backwards as I was moving forward.

"I ain't your baby, Christopher."

He stopped and placed his hand on his chest, "You said my name. Houston, we have liftoff."

I walked around him and continued on my way. _This guy is seriously the most idiotic boys I have ever met, _I thought, _he seriously needs to get a life. _"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"I just want your number."

"I am working on a case, and I don't have time to go out." I replied. _I can't hurt his pride, I just humiliated the guy in public twice, and I do owe him something for the trouble I caused._ I extended my hand out as if I wanted him to shake it. "Good bye, Chris."

Chris stopped and shook my hand. I took his hand, got a pen, and wrote down my cell number.

"I respond to text better." I whispered in his ear. I walked away and never looked back. _I gave the guy his pride back_, I thought, _maybe this case wasn't a total bust after all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that this is late. I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving. I know I did. :)**

**If you like this story, please read and review and add to your favorites, or if you want the next update, follow it. Keep those reviews coming. They really make my day when I know that people like my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>madds098<em> and _marahh_ for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me as a new writer. If there is anything you want to see in a flashback or with future chapters involving Christopher, please PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before, something huge will happen before the Hellatus. Tune in tonight for a new episode, and to find out what happens next week. I need this show to have a season 11. I would still like to see Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki weekly since <em>Sons of Anarchy <em>will be ending next week. I will keep posting until a new season has been confirmed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much, and I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon.<strong>


	8. Author's Note II

**Author's note**

**Hello, readers! I am so sorry for the wait. This will just be an author's note for now. I am so sorry that I haven't had a chance to update the story, but my life has been a little crazy. My job is pushing back my creativity. But not to worry, I know exactly where my story will go. I hope you guys aren't too mad. There were times that I was thinking of dropping this story, but I have learned from the people in my life to not stop until it is finished. And I plan to do just that.**

**I want to first thank ****_Loosing Myself in Love_**** and ****_LorettyLauren93_**** for all of the support. To all the new readers for my story, I hope you are enjoying it. Please leave a review or a PM if there is something you would like to see happen. I am open to requests as well as constructive criticism. Also, a nice thank you to ****_madds098_**** for her request. I hope I will have a flashback of your favorite episode soon.**

**I bet some of you are wondering what is causing all of these murders in the story. Well, my next chapter will be a quicky, but it will involve the one behind it all. For the villain, Victor, I would like for you all to imagine the actor Keith David (aka Dr. Facilier from ****_The Princess and the Frog_****) portraying him. In my honest opinion, I think the actor himself should make an appearance on the show. I think he would be an awesome season "big bad" villain.**

**Until then, I hope you all aren't too mad about the late updates, but I am hoping to get the update of Victor's chapter up soon.**

**In other words, what did you all think of season 10's mid season finale? I just hope that there is another season in store because I think this show has more ideas in store for the fans. **

**If there is any flashback from a previous episode from season 1 to mid season 5, please let me know by review or PM. I just want you to enjoy my story.**

**Thank you**

**Ladysunshine6 **


	9. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello, my fellow readers. I am so sorry for the hellatus. Thank you to _marahh_, _madds098_, and _Loosing Myself in Love _for their awesome reviews. Plus, I would like to thank _LorettyLauren93, Loosing Myself in Love, Madds098,_ and _Marahh_for the support. My work and real life is throwing me off schedule. I hope you guys aren't too mad.**

**Now this chapter is short, but it will introduce the big bad of this installment, Victor. I hope you remember the trumpet player from a while back. Picture actor Keith David (voice of Dr. Facilier from _The Princess and the Frog_) portraying him. In my honest opinion, that actor should portray a future big bad for a season. Him and Jensen Ackles would have an awesome face off.**

**I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. I really am sorry that it is short. Please let me know what you think of my story so far. I would love to hear from you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The French Quarter was still full of life after the midnight hour. The air was full of a combination of cigarette smoke and fried seafood and the neon lights outside the bar were still bright to blind a person's night vision. People were laughing and singing to the music that was playing though out the bars. The sound of the Cajun accordion would be playing its giddy tune as people were dancing to the beat and laughing.

A young woman with brown hair wearing a waitress uniform was leaving the bar rather upset.

"And don't you ever come back!" shouted a man behind her as he slammed the door.

The woman looked away from the bar as she folded her arms close to her body as she started walking down a street that has no light, no laughter, no life. She just couldn't go back to the bar where there were people, and _that place_. She couldn't walk anymore and sat on the side of the street as she started to cry.

"I don't know what to do now." she said, weepy. "How am I going to find another job?"

After a minute, she started to hear a trumpet playing. She also heard footsteps among the cobblestones coming towards her rather slowly. Through the fog, she saw a figure of a man playing a trumpet surface from the fog just down the street. The woman was terrified to move a muscle or make a sound. The tune he was playing sounded very familiar song.

She got a good look at the man. A dark skinned man about six feet tall with a scar across his left eye. This man was wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and a black vest on. As he still played the trumpet, she saw that the man's wrists were raw-looking.

"You look down on your luck, my sweet girl" said the man, in a velvety voice.

"If you call getting fired from your job down on my luck, I suppose you are right." she said to him, wiping her tears.

"My name's Victor, and you know what I think?" he asked. She shook her head in response.

He moved in closer to her and sang, "_I think to myself..what a wonderful world._" He blinked his eyes, but the girl noticed that when he opened his eyes again, something was wrong with them; they were black.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was short, but I wanted to introduce the villain of the story. Even though it was short, what do you think?**

**I hope you all had a great holiday season and a happy new year!**

**What did you all think of that mid-season finale. Only 17 days to go! **

**Next chapter will involved Caitlyn and Christopher and some Winchester sibling angst from the past. Which past episode would you like to see the angst from? I think I might have one in mind, but if anybody would like to see which one is better, feel free to PM me.**

**Don't forget to read/review/follow/favorite! I would love to hear from my readers.**


End file.
